<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as i have you by Nazezdha321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675222">as long as i have you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321'>Nazezdha321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to Coulson &amp; Co, can I get you something for here or go today?” </p><p>aka the fluffy Philinda coffee shop AU I wrote for Day 2 of AOS AU August &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as long as i have you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of AOS AU August! Today I present you with a fluffy coffee shop AU because my existence is fueled by them. Thanks to aosficnet2 for hosting this event, and if you want to read some of the other beautiful works that AOS authors have made for this event, check out the collection! </p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome to Coulson &amp; Co, can I get you something for here or go today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” murmured the young girl, looking up from her phone to order with a slightly apologetic look in her eye. “Uh, to go, and can I get an extra-hot English breakfast tea with two inches of steamed soy and three packets of Splenda, but not a latte? And a peppermint hot chocolate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil Coulson and the woman to his right, Melinda May, shared a look. It was a look easily masked by the ‘can you make this drink’ look that was commonly shared around the coffee shop. It wasn’t a ‘can you make this drink’ look, because Phil always managed the customers and Melinda always made the drinks. It was Melinda’s all-too-commonly used ‘white people and their overly specific goddamn beverages’ look. Not wanting to be rude, Phil noticed Melinda’s slight nod-on-cue as he grabbed an (eco-friendly, recyclable) cup and a purple Sharpie. The purple was due to his coworker, Daisy, who was on break right now. Her current favorite color was purple. She even had purple highlights in her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a name for the order?” Phil asked. He had grabbed the disposable cup and purple Sharpie because he knew that the girl’s mother wasn’t in the shop. According to Melinda and her crazy observation skills, the woman was waiting outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivia,” the girl replied, already back on her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>Olivia </span>
  </em>
  <span>in all capitals and passed the cup to Melinda. Luckily for him, there was only one other person in line, and she was a regular customer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Robin,” Phil said kindly to the eight-year-old. She stared at him with her big, inquisitive brown eyes, cradling a wooden carving of her namesake in one hand and a bright drawing in the other. Phil could only see a corner of the page, but he guessed that it was her pick of the month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she muttered. “Mommy wants a cappuccino and Melinda wants a green tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled. Polly, Robin’s mother, was over in the corner of the shop, already getting out her laptop and Robin’s art supplies. She sent Robin to order every morning in the hopes it would give her confidence. It didn’t, but it did give her a new fascination: the woman dressed in black behind the counter. Melinda May. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Robin and Polly had become regulars, Melinda got used to Robin’s presence, and with the help of FitzSimmons and Daisy (highschoolers who had come for a summer job and ended up working part-time on their breaks as well as full-time in the summer), set up Robin’s Pick of the Month in one of the storefront windows. It featured food or drink that Robin had drawn that month, accompanied by Robin’s picture (“Meet the Artist”) and a description of whatever she had chosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you?” Phil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A strawberry-iced heart sugar cookie,” Robin replied, drawing out the syllables in an almost elegant fashion, staring with wide eyes at the cookie in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Phil find her… odd? Yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Melinda </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, coming right up!” Phil told her cheerily. Robin nodded once and walked away. Polly would pay for everything but Melinda’s tea (which Phil refused to let her pay for, seeing as it was Robin’s gesture of affection, and besides, Melinda drank that stuff anyway) when she came to pick up their order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil tried not to watch as Melinda carefully wrote Robin’s name on a napkin with the purple Sharpie, then drew stars and planets around it while she waited for Phil to finish making Polly’s cappuccino. When she realized Phil was done, she flipped over the napkin and placed a cookie on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry-iced cookie, a cappuccino, and a green tea for Robin!” Daisy called when Phil set both drinks on the counter. He hadn’t even noticed that she and FitzSimmons had walked out from the back of the shop, their break over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Polly handed Melinda her card and gathered up the drinks and Robin’s cookie, Fitz walked over and kneeled down next to Robin’s chair, where she was furiously inscribing her name at the corner of a drawing with a black crayon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hullo, Robin,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pick is cranberry bliss bars,” Robin whispered slowly, handing him her now-completed drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are Jemma’s favorite,” Fitz replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Polly brought everything back to their little table, Robin picked up the mug of tea in her small hands, ignoring Fitz’s quick warning about the heat, and set it on top of a napkin with blocks of color all around Melinda’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell her it was me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Fitz said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as usual, Melinda accepted the drink with feigned surprise, admiring the colorful napkin while Phil and Robin watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after seeing their little exchange for years, it still warmed Phil’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice doodles,” he murmured to her when Bobbi and Hunter arrived and Phil and Melinda went to the back to grab more cookies (Robin’s strawberry-iced cookies quickly ran out of stock now that they were on the menu as ‘Robin’s Strawberry-Iced Cookies’). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melinda smiled slightly. “Nice doodles yourself.” She gestured to Phil’s daily to-do list, written haphazardly, and attached to a clipboard mounted on the wall. Strains of ink rippled the pages because his pen had been splotchy this morning. The writing was smeared due to the ink not being dry by the time his hand brushed across it. All in all, it was not a very legible to-do list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have great talent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well - ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, there’s like, a million people out here and FitzSimmons and Hunter ran off to get Max,” Bobbi reported, poking her head in the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Max as in Melinda’s dog and not that kid you go to school with?” Phil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She saw a plastic bag. It was on the sidewalk and she started growling and running after it, according to Daisy. I don’t know, I was taking stock of how many breakfast sandwiches we have left.” Melinda rolled her eyes, and Phil knew that it would be fine. He was more worried about Melinda without Max than the shop without FitzSimmons and Hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we get so many customers in the ten seconds we’ve been back here?” Melinda asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbi shrugged. “Morning rush came early today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobbi! Coulson! May!” Daisy called in a rather frantic, get-over-here-and-help-me voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil walked out and saw a ridiculously long line and even more people clustered around the shop. Robin looked uncomfortable at all of these people, and Polly looked nervous at her reaction, but she went back to her drawings.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Daisy and I will work cashiers, Bobbi, get the cookies and then help Melinda,” Phil ordered. Divide-and-conquer had been their strategy as business had grown these past few months. Phil wasn’t sure why - Coulson &amp; Co was just a small coffee shop, sandwiched in between a bookstore and a florist’s - but he appreciated the business nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Coulson &amp; Co, can I get you something to go or for here today?” Phil asked the man in line, and as he received the to-go order for black coffee, he reached a hot sleeve and drew a quick paper airplane and finished by writing the man’s name. He slipped it into a cup and passed it to Melinda, who raised an eyebrow momentarily but said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next person got a rocket ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after that, a rainbow behind clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melinda rolled her eyes as she picked up a cup with a hot sleeve featuring Captain America’s shield. “You’re ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you love me,” Phil replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her tense for a second - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s with that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but she blinked it off and grabbed her own hot sleeve. “Daisy, let’s switch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Daisy asked. She grinned and passed her a dark blue Sharpie. “Have at it. Bobbi, what’s next?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed her hand a hot sleeve and cup to Daisy with a music note, then a quick potted plant, then an ice cream cone with three scoops, complete with a cherry on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s winter,” Phil reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream is not limited to summer,” she said, mock affronted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil laughed and continued with his own orders and doodles on the hot sleeves. He ran out of ideas halfway through, and he sensed Melinda did too, so they started drawing random things around the store while listening to their customers. The Coulson &amp; Co logo, a chair, cups, mugs, lightbulbs, tables, an ‘open’ sign, cacti, and when out-of-breath FitzSimmons and panting Hunter arrived with Max in tow, Phil drew the dog’s face. Melinda one-upped him with a drawing of a clipboard with scribbles all over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until then that Phil thought of it as a competition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew a chocolate-chip cookie while she sketched a turtle in a reference to the customer’s turtle T-shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you draw a donut on my mom’s?” a little boy asked Melinda when he came up with his mother to order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melinda was silent for a second before nodding. “Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the day was done, they both had drawn several request items - Phil’s personal favorite was a friend of Robin’s who asked for a cloud barfing rainbows - and run out of hot sleeves. A man asked Melinda for an hourglass on his sleeve, and the woman next to him asked for an arrow on hers. They both shared a secretive smile like it was an inside joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil almost didn’t, but he grabbed a hot sleeve for Melinda’s third cup of tea and instead of using a mug, slipped it onto a disposable cup and drew a tiny heart on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow,” Bobbi said at the end of the workday. “Come on, Hunter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I was just - ” Hunter began. Bobbi raised an eyebrow. “I was just grabbing my jacket.” Phil had no idea what was going on there, but it wasn’t a minute later when Daisy called, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FitzSimmons, you want a ride home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Simmons replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got my driver’s license a few days ago,” Fitz said proudly. “I can drive back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can walk out with us, then,” Daisy chirped, grabbing them both by the arm. “See you later, Coulson! Bye, May!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melinda turned to Phil. “They left us to close up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do the dishes,” Phil sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids,” Melinda muttered, and Phil had no doubt she would get her revenge the next day. “Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started to pick up all the mugs piled in the sink, rinsing them out and scrubbing off the dried coffee and whip cream bits before putting them in the dishwasher (Phil’s dishwasher was awful, to the point where it really wasn’t worth using anymore, but he was also stubborn and wanted to give the dishwasher as many chances as possible to prove itself - he even named it Lola). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you draw a heart on mine?” Melinda asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s hands stopped mid-washing, his arms half-submerged in the soapy water in the sink. His heartbeat skyrocketed. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I got my tea, you drew a heart on the sleeve. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Phil trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t comment on his lack of an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil finished washing the last of the dishes, his hands avoiding hers and he handed them to her to put them in Lola. Melinda’s fingertips brushed his anyway and he almost jumped with the shock of her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re like FitzSimmons,” she said finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculously oblivious teenagers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oblivious… how?” Phil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melinda rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kiss already!” came a voice from the window. Phil and Melinda whirled around to see Hunter, Bobbi, FitzSimmons, and Daisy watching from the tiny window near the back door. No doubt it was Hunter that had spoken because FitzSimmons looked horrified, Bobbi nearly slapped him, and Daisy put her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ruined it!” Daisy shrieked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FitzSimmons noticeably didn’t comment. They glanced at each other, both of them blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mack really thought this would work. At least now he owes me fifty bucks,” Bobbi said. She frowned, considering. “But I owe Fury thirty. Damn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Melinda whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, all five of them were talking over one another. Daisy and Bobbi were mad at Hunter, who was defending his actions, and Fitz was muttering to himself while Simmons was trying to clarify what Melinda had meant by ‘ridiculously oblivious.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil glanced at Melinda. She shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil walked to the doors, turning off the lights and setting the dishwasher as he went, while Melinda double-checked all the appliances. None of their employees noticed as they left the room and began turning off the lights and pushing in the chairs. Phil switched their ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ (something that was supposed to be Hunter’s job, but one he usually failed to complete). Melinda hung up the latest Robin’s Pick of the Month and took down the old one, which she then hung up on the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy and the others were still bickering when Phil and Melinda left, but she held his hand as they walked to the subway together, so maybe it was worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you for reading, and please leaves kudos/comments if you feel this merits them! I appreciate the feedback and validation &lt;3 You can find me on tumblr under the same user! </p><p>Cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>